A Charmed Valentine's Day Surprise
by im ur misconception
Summary: It's valentines day, and Lucy is hoping to find that special someone. But little did she know what she was in store for.
1. Charm

A Charmed Valentines Day Surprise

Written By: Im ur misconception

The characters in this story belong to Hiro Mashima, only the plot belongs to me.

A/N: This story is not beta'd at all, so please forgive any and all grammatical errors on my part.

A/N 2: This story is a gift-fic for my amazing beta, Leoslady4ever. Who in the last year of knowing her, has charmed me in many, many ways. And I am truly thankful for her as not just a beta, but as a friend. A friend who is a wonderful, silly person IRL, that makes me smile when I am sad, laugh when I feel like crying and calms me down when I get irritated. I state this with nothing but the purest honest, I am thankful for such an amazing person to be in my life.

Lucy awoke to the sound of her alarm chiming, making her groan as she snaked a hand out from under her covers to tap it, effectively turning it off. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the early morning sunlight filtering into her apartment. In a matter of minutes she was tossing the blankets from her legs, as she sat up stretching her muscles. Enjoying the feeling of them rolling and popping.

Placing a satisfied smile on her lips, Lucy swung her legs over the edge of the bed, giving a quick peek at the calender on the wall. Seeing it what day it was, she rapidly bounced to her feet. Today was the day of romance, the one day in which true love could be found and expressed in any shape or form.

"_Maybe today will be my day to find my lucky person."_ She thought to herself as she stood up from the edge of the bed.

Letting out a small sigh before going to her dresser and pulling out clean clothes for the day. Taking her time to choose what she deemed the perfect outfit. It was a bit more modest then her normal everyday wear, but still tight fitting to her bountiful curves.

Grinning a bit as she made her way into the bathroom, where she proceeded to meticulously wash herself, with the specially bought shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Taking a deep breath and enjoying the soft cent of Jasmine and ginger, as the bubbles from the lather floated around her.

An hour later, Lucy walked out of the bathroom, tying her hair up in her normal half, side ponytail. Eyes bright as she made her way to the couch before flopping onto it. Reaching down to grab her knee high brown boots. Easily she slipped them on and laced them up with practiced ease.

As soon as she had finished she was up and walked past her dining table, grabbing her key ring and whip. Stopping at the door to her apartment, she swiftly secured them to her belt she had gotten as a present from her father, upon returning from the seven year sting on Tenrou Island. Looking over her shoulder to give her room a final glance, Lucy took a deep breath and opened the door, walked out and closed it with a soft click behind her.

Making her way down the steps inside the house to the first floor, Lucy opened the door that led to the streets of Magnolia. With a face splitting grin, she opened the door and walked out, tugging the door shut behind her. Deciding to go the guild first, she started off. Barely having gone more then half a block before the sound of someone calling her name, in a rather out of breath voice.

Scrunching her browns together in a mix of confusion and wariness, Lucy turned around to see who could be calling her. Only to see a short, portly young man in a delivery uniform dashing after her, waving his hands. Pursing her lips as she waited for him to catch up with her. Tilting her head to the side as she watched him take several deep breaths to slow his breathing down.

"Miss Heartfillia? Are you Miss Lucy Heartfillia?" He asked in a baritone voice.

With a slight narrowing of her eyes, Lucy decided her wasn't a threat at the moment. "Yes I am Lucy Heartfillia. What can I do for you?" Her voice modulated to sound neutral, so that her confusion didn't show through just in case he was a threat.

After a few seconds more of catching his breath, the young man stood up to his full height. His eyes meeting her own brown ones, then with a cough to clear his throat. He pulled a small piece of paper from the front pocket of his uniform jacket. Giving her a rather pointed look, before dropping his eyes to the paper.

And in a melodic voice, began to read from the paper, "My dear Lucy, today is the day of love. From afar I have watched you in all your grace and beauty. Silently longing to talk to you, too tell you how I feel deep down inside. But alas, for some odd reason, I feel awkward and shy when approaching you, rears it's ugly head. Which is the completely the opposite of my true nature. So after much thought, I came up with this compromise that should work for the both of us. I know after doing some asking and watching, that you love surprises and mysteries. And this will give me the time to prep myself. But first here is a gift from me too you."

Lucy just stared floored at the rather obvious confession. Her mind trying to figure out who could of wrote that, and if they were in fair tail. Only to be drawn from her musings, as the delivery man pulled a small, six inch black velvet box from another pocket. Then holding it out for her to take it.

Sucking in her bottom lip as she took it, Lucy gave the man a questioning look. Only to see him shrug, before pantomiming her to open it. Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Lucy, with her hands slightly shaking, opened the box. Inside was a delicate, hand beaten silver bracelet that seemed to gleam up at her. In the center was a small decoration tucked into the satin lining.

Shifting the box so she held it with only one hand, Lucy used her now free hand to lift it out. Her eyes widening as it shimmered brilliantly in the sunlight. The decoration now dangling from the delicate chain, was a very simplistic charm, in the shape of a half open book. Softly gasping as she darted her wide eyes back to the delivery man, who seemed to be smiling at her reaction.

Upon seeing her looking at him again, he let his eyes drop once more to the paper, and began to read from it once more. "I chose this charm for two reasons. The first being, it represents your passion, your pursuit of knowledge. The second being I have heard you talking to our own Levy McGarden about a book you are writing. So now let me state the terms of this engagement, should you choose to play along. The charm on the bracelet is your clue of where to go next. Each place is located here in magnolia, so think carefully if your curious on finding out who I am. Which I frevrently hope you are, then please locate all the charms to find out where I will be waiting for you."

After he finished speaking, the delivery man smiled as she tipped his hat to her. In the next second he was gone in a puff of yellow magical smoke. Leaving Lucy to stand there in shock. Her mind going in ten different directions as a few questions were now answered, while giving rise to a whole mass of new ones.

Blinking her eyes slowly before raising the charm bracelet. Once more sucking in her bottom lip and chewing on it. Her curiosity getting the better of her, as her mind started to shift through the message, putting the pieces of the puzzle together in a cognitive order. Who ever this person was, had snagged her hook, line and sinker. That brought a smile to her face just as her mind finally figured out what the first charm had indicated. With a soft yet wry chuckle, Lucy tucked the bracelet back into the box, then put the box into the pouch next to her key ring.

Once everything was stowed away, Lucy began to walk. Her destination the magnolia bookstore. Which was a favorite place for Levy and her, especially on release dates for the titles and authors they followed. That told Lucy whom ever this was, they really had done their research very well or were a major stalker.

Giving a small unnoticeable shudder at the thought of possibly having a stalker. Shaking her head, Lucy threw the idea away, since she now knew that it had to be someone from Fairy Tail. In a matter of minutes her feet had her standing in front of the Magnolia Book Store, a few butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, Lucy reached out and opened the door to the store, making the bells chime before striding in.

"Ah, hello Lucy! It's good to see you." The small, aged proprietor spoke up, after seeing her.

"Morning Mr. Wenchill! I was wondering if by chance, anyone left something here for me?" She asked, all the while fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

The owner gave a deep booming chuckles, as his gray eyes spoke of delighted mischief. "Yes Lucy I do. Give me a second to get it."

Lucy watched as he turned and walked into the back room, that served as his office. With a deep breath, Lucy let her gaze wander longingly around the store. Knowing that it would be so easy to spend what little money she had on those books instead of buying much needed food for her home. At the sound of foot steps coming back towards her, drawing her eyes back to Mr. Wenchill. Seeing him carrying a small box that could double as a ring box and a piece of folded white paper.

"I believe Lucy this is what you are wanting." He more stated then asked her, with a rather large telling smile on his face.

With a slow nod of her head, Lucy reached out and took the box from him. Looked at him expectantly, before motioning for her to open the box. Giving a soft chuckle, Lucy hesitantly opened the small box. Enjoying the feel of velvet in her hands, as a small click was issued from it. Soon the dim light in the book store glimmered across the surface of the next charm. As she looked at it, she furrowed her brows in confusion, before looking back at the proprietor.

"AH haha! That look is priceless on your face. He was right, you scrunch your nose when something confuses you, it is adorable." Mr. Wenchill said, as he opened up the piece of paper and began to read from it. "If you are being read the words on this paper, then you took my challenge. Now I am pretty sure that this charm might prove a bit vexing for you. So I will give you a little hint, think of it as how we first met."

When he finished reading Lucy looked at him expectantly. When he didn't say anymore she spoke up, "So...I have to ask, do you know who is doing this?"

Her words earned her a look of patronizing glare, making her sigh. "Well, I had to ask. It never hurts to ask. Oh well, now let me think how this has to do with how I met this person the first time." Her voice a bit pensive as she looked down at the small charm.


	2. Staged

A Charmed Valentines Day Surprise

Written By: Im ur misconception

The characters in this story belong to Hiro Mashima, only the plot belongs to me.

A/N: This story is not beta'd at all, so please forgive any and all grammatical errors on my part.

A/N 2: This story is a gift-fic for my amazing beta, Leoslady4ever. Who in the last year of knowing her, has charmed me in many, many ways. And I am truly thankful for her as not just a beta, but as a friend. A friend who is a wonderful, silly person IRL, that makes me smile when I am sad, laugh when I feel like crying and calms me down when I get irritated. I state this with nothing but the purest honest, I am thankful for such an amazing person to be in my life.

Lucy stood there for a while, just staring down at the charm in the little box. Her mind running through the definition for the word it represented, as well as all the anonyms and synonyms associated with it. A felling of being perplexed washed over her, as she let out out a small growl. With a small shake of her head, Lucy took a slow deep breath, realizing she was probably over analyzing what it meant.

Turning her gaze to the propriortor, Lucy pursed her lips as she began to pace back and forth. Trying to calm herself as she began to list mentally all the places in magnolia where one could be.

"Let's see there is one in the guild, but that would be to obvious and easy. So that's a negative, there. Then there is one in the church, but that would be a bit presumptuous, so that was also a no go. That leave the big one used during the festival." She muttered aloud to herself.

As it dawned on her, Lucy came to an abrupt halt of her pacing, her eyes widening as they landed on Mr. Wenchill. Seeing him smile at her before he spoke, "Well I guess I can say this. He did mutter that you would never take second place in his hear."

With a squeal of delight, Lucy rushed over to him, giving him a fierce hug. Before dashing out the stores door. Her feet moving her quickly towards the main square plaza of Magnolia. A giddy, restless feeling spreading throughout her body with each step. It had been a long while since she had felt excited like this.

When Lucy was only a block away from the plaza square, she heard her name called out. Quickly pretending that she had not heard, while continuing on. Until her name was called again, making her stop as she realized who it was calling her. A small pout gracing her lips as she turned to see MiraJane. Who was walking up to her with a mix of irritation and curiosity on her face.

"Lucy, hey whats the rush? Did something happen? MiraJane asked as she looked at Lucy intently.

Letting out a bit of a petulant sigh, Lucy replied. "No, no nothing has really happened. Just trying to get somewhere quick is all."

Lucy saw MiraJane narrow her eyes in suspicion, before smiling her normal bright, cheery big sister smile. "Oh, okay. Have you found somebody for the party tonight at the guild?" Her voice soft as she asked the question, her eyes dancing with little hearts, at the thought of being able to play cupid.

Smothering a groan, Lucy just replied as casually as she could, "No Not yet, but I still have most of the day, right."

When all she from her silver haired friend, Lucy looked at her carefully. "Ok. Well I have to go finish my errands now. Good luck Lucy and see you tonight!" was all that was said, before MiraJane walked away leaving Lucy in shock.

Her mind was having a hard time fathoming what had just happened. The guilds very own, self-proclaimed match maker, had not done a darned thing. Lucy just couldn't seem to make sense of Mira not attempting to hook her up with someone. The more she stood there trying to rationalize it, Lucy finally got that Mira probably knew about Lucy's secret admire and the treasure hunt.

Giving a small grunt of utter frustration, Lucy looked down at the small black box in her hand. Then with a gasp, she turned and started to jog the last bit to the plaza. Seeing all the beautiful red, pink and white decorations for the valentines day being put up. Making her all of a sudden feel disgruntled at being able to find the next clue and charm.

Letting her eyes rove over the plaza square, Lucy wondered how she was going to do this. So with a heavy feeling feet, she began to walk to the far side of the plaza and the massive stage. The vary stage she had stood on during the fantasia festival. As she neared it, she saw an official looking giving detailed instructions to the workers. Deciding it might be a good idea to ask her and see if she was in the right place by chance.

Soon as the woman finished, Lucy coughed getting her attention briefly, before she looked down at her clipboard, flipping through some papers before looked expectantly back at Lucy and speaking. "Miss Heartfillia, I presume?" The tone of her voice was presumptuous with undertones of impatience.

Feeling a bit taken back, all Lucy could do was nod her head in acknowledgement. Earning her a brief once over from the woman before she spoke, "Good, I don't have all day. Here take these and go. I still have a lot of work left to do." Her voice clipped as she turned on the ball of her feet and began to shot orders to some of the idling workers on the stage.

Clamping her jaw jaw tightly shut, was all she could do, to keep from yelling at the woman, for her attitude. Then in the next moment she was taking the little box and note in her free hand as the woman turned back to her, thrusting them at her. As her eyes met those of the woman, Lucy saw a bit of envy there before the woman turned once more to yell at the people about their incompitence of workers now days.

Just staring after the woman in understanding, Lucy smiled before looking around for a place to sit down. It didn't take long to find a bench, decorated with paper steamers. As she made her way over to sit on the bench, Lucy debated if she should read the note first or opening the box. So upon reaching the bench and sitting down, she decided to keep with the way it had been happening.

After Lucy got situated, she placed the box from the book store on her left side, and the one she just received from whom she guessed was a stage manager or event planner on her right. Then holding the vellum piece of paper in her hands. Lucy slowly opened it and began to read it to her herself.

"So you have figure out the second clue, good job. Your a truly amazing person Lucy, which is part of what drew my attention to you. Right now I hope you are feeling exhillirated from figuring out the clues and going to the next location. But I wonder if you have narrowed down your list of possibilities of whom I might actually be. If not, don't worry, cause I have faith you'll have a good idea by the time you reach the last clue. And on that note, Let's give you your next one."

A small smile graced Lucy's lips as she read the next line on the paper, 'hand box to Lucy, and wait till she opens it, to continue'. Shaking her head as she carefully set the not on her lap. Then picking up the small black velvet box from her right, she opened it, only to scrunch her eyebrows together.

As she looked down at the little charm, knowing it was a custom made. And where she had to go next. Letting out a small sigh as she put the box on her lap and running a finger over the small charm. Looking at it's shape, that of a small island with a singular palm tree and the number 8 resting against it. Making it very obvious that Yajima ojii-san restaurant '8Island' was her next stop.

Not wanting to think about it to much, Lucy picked the note up, and began to read it again. "Okay, that isn't a very subtle hint as to where your supposed to go next. But let me explain first. We both have worked for Yajima-san at some point. If your paying attention to the time, this is going as planned. IT should almost be noon, meaning you need to eat. So don't be bashful, I have already arranged it with Yajima-san, that I will pay for what ever you order. He also has your next clue to boot."

AS she finished reading the letter, Lucy burst out in a small fit of giggles, drawing some curious stares her way. Making her blush dark and hot as she refolded the note, then closed the box. With meticulous care, Lucy put the not and both boxes into the pouch on her belt before getting up off the bench. Her feet immediately taking her to her next destination, just as her stomach rumbled letting her know she was hungry, since she hadn't eaten breakfast, which she usually took at the guild.


End file.
